


La Révolte

by LaPetiteET



Category: Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Lupin III, Neruda - Pablo Larrain
Genre: Alcool, Gen, Trigger-Warnings, elle essaie l'humour et échoue, gore (un peu), j'avais juste envie d'avoir Zeni Peluchonneau et Javert dans la même pièce, mention de meurtres, please don't run away yet, tabac, un peu de dynamique loopzoop pcq on mérite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: Où trois cadavres s'invitent à la table de Zenigata, et prétendent tout connaître de lui.
Kudos: 1





	La Révolte

**Author's Note:**

> Petit conseil pour appréhender cet OS : lisez-le comme un rêve et ne cherchez pas trop l'intrigue. J’avais juste envie d’écrire sur Zenigata.  
> PS : La fin comporte mes meilleures lignes de dialogue, franchement je mérite le Goncourt.
> 
> Rappel des TW/CW : gore (moyen) ; mention de meurtres ; alcool ; tabac

Zenigata poussa la porte en verre du pub et sentit, au plus profond de son être, qu’il avait changé de monde. En passant le seuil, il s’était extirpé du silence menaçant des rues machinatrices pour se laisser happer par l’illusion de chaleur qu’exhibait la petite enseigne. Dans son dos, la nuit sans étoile tâchait le pavé de son encre couleur abysse, déformant les choses, inventant des cauchemars. Il songeait « illusion » parce qu’il savait, depuis longtemps maintenant, que le boulet de solitude qui pesait à son âme éloignait tous les astres – naturels et artificiels – comme la flamme éloigne les fauves. Son exil intérieur était un miroir des fléaux d’autrui, aussi personne ne souhaitait s’attarder à ses côtés.

Les épaules basses, la tête rentrée, le regard dévoré par son couvre-chef détrempé, Zenigata déambula au milieu des lumières tamisées, des rires alcoolisés, des soupirs clandestins. En cherchant où aller, il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait même pas d’où il venait. Un regard vers la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son sillage : elle ne lui offrit aucune réponse, sinon le reflet incertain de sa silhouette interloquée. Il semblait si loin, si transparent. Il pensa qu’il finirait bien par disparaître. Zenigata passa une main sur son visage fatigué, dans l’espoir que, peut-être, ce serait dans les gestes inutiles qu’il retrouverait la mémoire.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, dit une voix chaude. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Zenigata ouvrit un œil et espionna entre deux de ses doigts. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme brune en costume sombre. Elle tenait deux plateaux en équilibre sur son avant-bras, tandis que son autre main était délicatement posée sur l’imper de l’inspecteur. La question résonna un instant dans son crâne encombré. _Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_ Oui, évidemment, mais quoi ? Refusant de laisser sa confusion parler, il s’entendit répondre :

\- Juste une table. Et un whiskey. Double. Euh, s’il vous plaît.

La serveuse inclina poliment la tête et lui indiqua le chemin. Il la suivit, esquivant machinalement les tables, les chaises, les jambes égarées. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l’idée de se laisser guider. Il pouvait sentir ses responsabilités glisser de ses épaules, rouler le long de son dos pour s’écraser contre le sol souillé. Comme si la chute métaphorique de ses angoisses avait réellement produit un son, la serveuse l’observa par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un clin d’œil. Zenigata sentit ses traits se tordre en une moue intriguée.

Lorsqu’il parvint à la table – excentrée, sombre, solitaire, Zenigata bredouilla un remerciement à la serveuse, qui s’empressa de s’incliner. Elle disparut dans la foule, avec un peu de chance à la recherche de sa double dose de poison.

De nouveau seul, Zenigata en profita pour repenser à sa situation. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, d’où il venait et _pourquoi_ il était là, assis à cette table au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, malgré toutes ses incertitudes, sa mémoire flageolante et sa constante peur au ventre, Zenigata refusa d’interroger les visages étrangers qui se pressaient tout autour de lui. Il avait une intuition quelque peu étrange. Son esprit alerte lui soufflait que la présente situation était tout à fait normale ; c’était _ainsi_ que les choses devaient se passer. Zenigata n’était pas un homme de foi, mais ce soir-là il n’avait aucune objection à l’idée de remettre son destin aux doigts inquisiteurs du néant.

Soudainement, les trois autres chaises qui trônaient face à lui furent tirées, et trois corps se joignirent à sa table. Un doigt ganté poussa un verre de whiskey jusqu’à lui. Zenigata fronça les sourcils avant de relever énergiquement la tête.

Face à lui se trouvaient trois hommes, plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Le premier, qui était directement assis à la gauche de Zenigata, semblait tout droit sorti du siècle précédent, avec son chapeau haut-de-forme, sa redingote boutonnée d’or et ses favoris épais qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Il fixait un point invisible, quelque part sur la table, et Zenigata tenterait à tout prix d’éviter son regard ; car l’animosité incendiaire qui lapait ses iris semblait capable d’écharper un homme avant même de vraiment l’atteindre.

Le second devait être le reflet soigné de Zenigata : le costume, la cravate, le fédora légèrement froissé. Seule la moustache couchée le long de sa lèvre supérieure était un écho erroné de l’apparence de l’inspecteur. _Ça_ , et l’intensité évidente de sa personne qui dégoulinait le long de ses traits pour former un masque de charisme maîtrisé ; comme si, par un mouvement trop brusque, l’entièreté de sa fable disparaîtrait dans un écran de fumée.

Si l’arrogance du second semblait trembler sur des pilotis instables, celle du dernier homme était un rocher brut et immobile, une force indétrônable qui s’imposait sur l’ombre, écrasait toutes les âmes gravitant autour d’elle. Un coude appuyé sur la table, une carrure infinie prisonnière d’un costume trois pièces entièrement noir, les cheveux fermement plaqués contre un crâne aux angles secs ; Zenigata se sentit rétrécir en lui-même, coincé par l’œil scrutateur de l’inconnu.

C’était un bien étrange tableau, d’autant plus que le monde autour d’eux était comme un lac en hiver : agité en profondeur, mais immobile en surface. Zenigata voulut profiter du silence pour lancer la question qui provoquerait l’avalanche, mais les mots dans son crâne s’entrechoquaient, descendaient dans sa gorge, freinaient des quatre fers, rebroussaient chemin, tombaient dans son estomac. De sa bouche engourdie ne sortaient que des monosyllabes incompréhensibles, et plus il le cherchait, plus le sens tournait en toupie dans son cerveau inquiet. Le tambour de son myocarde pulsa jusqu’à ses joues, inondant la pleine, habituellement dorée, d’un océan carmin brûlant. Frustré, embarrassé, désorienté, Zenigata plongea dans son verre avec la ferme intention de s’y noyer.

Quelqu’un d’autre devrait lancer l’échange.

Ce fut l’homme du milieu qui, sans prendre le temps de consulter les deux autres, prit la parole :

\- Je m’appelle Óscar Peluchonneau et je suis là pour vous raconter mon histoire.

Zenigata recracha son whiskey par les narines.

Bien sûr, il regretta immédiatement son élan spontané quand l’impression qu’on lui eût tranché les muqueuses avant d’y mettre le feu le frappa violemment. Il se mit à tousser, cracher, les yeux ruisselants, le nez irrité. Il avait à peine repris ses esprits – et son souffle – qu’il se penchait déjà en avant, au-dessus de la table, un doigt pointé sur son vis-à-vis, et un sourire démentiel suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Je m’appelle Koichi Zenigata et je suis là pour ingurgiter mon poids en alcool, _seul_ , donc qui que vous soyez, allez raconter votre vie ailleurs.

Le dénommé Peluchonneau eut un léger rictus, puis il croisa les bras et se rabattit lentement sur son siège.

\- J’ai connu Lupin III.

Zenigata, malgré lui, sentit ses traits de visage muter en une expression de pure confusion. A la mention du nom de Lupin, l’espace et le temps s’étaient figés à l’intérieur de son propre corps. Il n’était qu’une carcasse évidée, un sac d’os qui marchait trois pas derrière la réalité, le rouage qui tournait à côté de la machine. Puis l’anxiété mêlée à l’euphorie de la traque le ramenèrent à lui ; il perçut à nouveau le vrombissement effréné de son angoisse perpétuelle, en contraste avec le battement tranquille de son cœur endurant. C’était là la mélodie infatigable de son for intérieur ; une mélodie de tambour de lave-linge lancé à pleine vitesse.

\- Moi aussi, intervint l’homme à sa droite.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta l’homme à sa gauche.

Zenigata voulut demander « quand ?! », mais cela sonnait absurde. Il voulut demander « où ?! », mais la Terre lui sembla trop étroite. Il voulut demander « pourquoi ? » et étrangement, le désespoir derrière sa question immense lui sembla approprié. A la place, il jeta de l’eau sur ses ardeurs et se renfrogna dans le col de sa veste.

\- Tout le monde connaît Lupin.

\- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé, reprit Peluchonneau – et Zenigata remarqua enfin l’accent hispanique qui arrondissait ses mots, j’ai connu _un_ Lupin III.

L’inspecteur baissa les yeux sur le liquide ambré qui s’accrochait aux bords de son verre, cherchant vainement une explication à ce non-sens déroutant. Certes, il existait plusieurs Lupin, mais il n’y avait qu’ _un seul_ Lupin III, et Dieu merci. Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, Zenigata aurait eu besoin de trois vies pour espérer un jour voir le bout de sa mission.

Avec un soupir, Zenigata se positionna plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, agacé et soudainement distant. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces trois ahuris, mais s’il fallait rester tranquille et subir leurs histoires imbéciles pour se sortir de là au plus tôt et reprendre le cours de son existence – en d’autres termes : sortir du bar, se pencher sur le sol et ramasser du bout des doigts l’interminable fil rouge qui, à l’autre bout du pays, de la planète, de l’univers, venait s’enrouler autour du poignet de Lupin – alors il patienterait. D’un signe vague de la main, il invita Peluchonneau à poursuivre.

Peluchonneau lui parle d’un poète dont le nom s’érode au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres admiratrices viennent le cueillir. Il parle d’un gouvernement féroce, d’un ordre qui tombe du ciel et qui pèse comme une enclume au fond de ses poumons. Il explique le besoin viscéral de marcher dans les empreintes de ses pairs, de conquérir les cœurs, les poitrines gonflées d’orgueil ; de déambuler sur une place et d’y trouver, en son centre, son ombre immortelle à jamais coulée dans le bronze ; la preuve matérielle et indéniable de son succès, son tatouage sur ce temps qui le dépasse. Peluchonneau s’anime lorsqu’il mentionne les romans policiers que sa proie laissait derrière elle – pour lui, pour lui seul. Il décrit ces mots qui se chamboulaient dans son crâne, cette subtilité qu’il ne saisissait pas, qu’il voulait comprendre comme il voulait le comprendre _lui._ Peluchonneau parle de la traque sans fin et de la mort au bout de la page. Il parle du chasseur cloué au sol, grimé de son propre sang, tandis que sa proie le fixe de ses grands yeux compréhensifs. Il parle de son corps comme une décharge d’émotions et de sensations, les unes se fondant dans les autres ; elles se heurtent, se mutilent, se décuplent. Peluchonneau confesse ces milliers de choses qui se pressaient sur sa langue : les questions, les angoisses, _l’espoir._ Il chante le poète posant une main délicate le long de sa joue frémissante. Il se chante lui-même, aussi, lové entre les callosités, respirant l’encre et le papier, suivant l’articulation de ces doigts, orchestres mythiques du discours amoureux.

Zenigata inhala avec horreur lorsque l’arrière du crâne de Peluchonneau se craqua comme un œuf frais. Le sang sortit en torrent de la plaie, inonda la base de ses cheveux, glissa le long de sa nuque, comme si les longs doigts visqueux de la Mort venaient le rasséréner. Zenigata fut surpris de voir que le sang qui maintenant tâchait le col de chemise de l’autre inspecteur n’était pas rouge, mais bel et bien d’un noir d’encre, épais et impardonnable. Les sillons se multipliaient le long de sa chair frigorifiée, traçant des arabesques surnaturelles qui défiaient les limites du possible. Zenigata ne mit pas longtemps avant de s’apercevoir que le ruissellement avait tatoué des mots, des phrases entières sur l’épiderme maltraité de Peluchonneau.

L’inspecteur se releva d’un bon, l’urgence de la fuite dans le ventre, mais la terreur paralysante accrochée fermement à ses jambes. Il crut à une blague, une malédiction, il pensa _LUPIN_ , mais le cauchemar était trop grand, et le voleur si loin. Les deux autres intrus ne prirent même pas la peine de ciller, stoïques et las, inaffectés par la magie terrible qui s’exécutait devant eux.

Repêchant son courage dans les profondeurs de son âme, Zenigata planta deux mains fermes sur la table branlante et se pencha en avant, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de la figure glacée de Peluchonneau.

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bazar ?_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas immédiatement.

Le sourire de Peluchonneau ressemblait à une craquelure dans la glace. Zenigata eut un frisson. Lentement, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, l’air abasourdi. De sa main droite, il farfouilla dans sa poche intérieure, sortit son étui à cigarettes, en pris une, l’alluma, tira une fois dessus. Il était à des années lumières de son geste, et le soleil qui tremblait à présent au bord de ses lèvres faisait tourner le cœur d’un système étranger. Zenigata volait au-dessus, en dessous, autour et au travers de lui-même. Ce fut la voix rocailleuse de l’homme à sa gauche qui le flanqua à nouveau contre sa chair.

Cet étranger au chapeau haut-de-forme laissa son nom glisser difficilement entre ses dents serrées : Javert. Javert qui soudainement se souvient des pavés mordus par le soleil, et de son corps automate qui déambulait, inconscient du monde, comme mort à lui-même. Il tire de sa mémoire le bruit de ses semelles contre la pierre, et ses empreintes tachées du sang des autres ; ces mares informes et bouillonnantes, lit de Charybde et de Scylla, où des crânes et des rêves s’étaient brisés, glissant lentement jusqu’aux boyaux putrides de Paris. Il explique la halte brutale lorsque sa route fut coupée par la rangée d’yeux vitreux qui se déroulait comme un tapis funèbre. Tous ces visages crevés d’avoir voulu vivre, la rage au poing mais une fleur sur le cœur. Javert évoque sa stupeur quand il s’était surpris à penser que ces gamins auraient pu être les siens – ou plutôt, ceux des autres. Ces autres, qui avaient ouvert grand leurs fenêtres pour puiser leur souffle dans les relents de leur lâcheté. Ces soldats qui frottaient à en perdre haleine la crosse de leurs fusils, grattant de leurs ongles le sang des enfants de la République. C’est ce qu’iels devaient se dire, toustes. Mais Javert avoue qu’avec son esprit craquelé, il avait été incapable de se figurer père de ces irresponsables morts pour rien. Parce que lorsqu’il s’était enfin risqué à baisser les yeux, il avait pris en pleine figure le pouvoir tragique d’une partition en cendres, d’un idéal déchiqueté, d’un système assassin. C’est donc d’entre les ombres, dit-il, qu’avait émergé le forçat ; sa proie à lui, son obsession. Javert raconte l’homme mangé par les miasmes infâmes des égouts, et ce soleil irritant qui ne cessait de briller derrière ses paupières fatiguées. Il raconte le baiser flamboyant du doute, gangrène de son intégrité, qui avait serpenté en lui comme du lierre le long d’un mur. Il raconte le rien, la mémoire trouée alors qu’il avait divagué vers son triste sort, prisonnier de lui-même et de ses principes bafoués. Il raconte son chapeau, abandonné sur le parapet. Il raconte les mains du forçat qui l’avait épargné, et celles du grand homme qui l’avait rendu à la Seine.

A peine eut-il finit que déjà la métamorphose commençait : son haut-de-forme s’était dématérialisé, laissant sa tête nue et ses cheveux inondés. Ils gouttaient à n’en plus finir, glauques et visqueux, tombant en algues molles le long de ses épaules roidies. Le souffle de Zenigata se perdit quelque part entre ses poumons et l’étau qui l’étranglait, tandis que la peau de l’inspecteur Javert se gonflait comme une éponge humide. La couleur halée de son visage virait au bleu ; un bleu transparent, presque verdâtre, à tel point que Javert ressemblait à présent au reflet putréfié d’un esprit des marécages, coincé au fond d’un bourbier entre la vase et les algues. Une eau brunâtre s’échappait de tous ses orifices, et il semblait si désespéré, si écorché, que Zenigata sentit un pincement de compassion saisir ses entrailles.

Pour s’autoriser à baisser les yeux, Zenigata se mit à frotter énergiquement son mégot fumant contre le fond du cendrier. Muré dans son silence, il tentait de donner un sens à tout ce qu’il vivait. Il en avait vu des choses inexplicables – après tout, il fallait s’y attendre quand on prenait la décision de trébucher dans les empreintes de Lupin. Mais de voir ces trois énergumènes se pointer à sa table plantée au milieu d’un bar nébuleux, pour ensuite les observer revivre l’atrocité de leur mort sans jamais pouvoir agir ; ça dépassait de loin tout l’extraordinaire de sa pauvre existence.

Javert était rivière, Peluchonneau cascade de sang. Zenigata n’osait plus lever le regard, appréhendant l’instant fatidique où son troisième invité prendrait la parole. Parce qu’au-delà de la vision cauchemardesque qui apparaissait devant lui, il y avait le poids de leurs mots, qui tombaient en pluie sur ses épaules endolories. Il y avait la morale, accusatrice et sarcastique, qui se dessinait à chacune de leurs interventions. Il la devinait derrière cet écran d’horreur, comme il pouvait deviner la silhouette inévitable de Lupin. L’hameçon à ses côtes le tirait sur la mauvaise pente et répandait en son sein toute la culpabilité du monde. Les trois hommes face à lui partageaient une même faille, une faille qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu’il continuait encore à gratter les parois de la sienne, juste pour voir, juste pour _savoir_ jusqu’où il pourrait aller avant que le rideau ne tombe définitivement sur le théâtre de sa vie.

Lorsque le troisième homme ouvrit la bouche, Zenigata eut envie de lui hurler de se taire. Il n’en fit rien. Il sentait, au fond, qu’il devait passer par là. Qu’une divinité, le destin, voire sa propre conscience, l’avait placé au milieu de ce cirque pour une raison bien spécifique ; qu’il devait entendre d’autres bouches parler de _sa_ vérité, parce que lui ne pourrait jamais s’en distancer.

L’homme en costume – Wayne – portait le déguisement d’une coquille vide le jour, et celui d’un fantasme la nuit. Entre chien et loup, il n’était qu’une identité égarée, un nom incorrect sur un visage trouble. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ? Ces questions tournaient en spirale dans sa poitrine trop large, tandis qu’il retirait son masque. Wayne prétend que parfois, le mélange de sueur et de sang retenait le fameux masque contre sa peau ; il se fondait en lui, tandis que la chauve-souris prenait peu à peu place au creux de ses os. Wayne parle de son sens de la Justice qui frappe le ciel de Gotham d’une lueur glauque. Il parle de Justice, donc, mais aussi de Morale, de Valeur, et les majuscules résonnent contre ses dents de marbre. Il puise en lui-même le souvenir d’une danse interminable, des mots qui cognaient à son crâne, métronomes d’une vie sans but. De sa manche, il sort un Joker – du sang sur les lèvres, le meurtre dans l’œil, de l’amour dans les actes. Wayne explique le piège qu’il avait monté pour lui-même ; parce que laisser son criminel en liberté revenait à tuer la chauve-souris, et qu’embrasser son monstre anéantissait toute raison d’exister. Dans l’écho de son sommeil, Wayne se figurait l’absurdité de son monde. Il imaginait ce rocher mythique, roulant le long de la frontière de sa folie intérieure. Son dos tremble encore au contact du rien. Ses paroles, elles, retracent l’illégalité du doute, la sentence du fouet aveugle. La pierre avait gigoté sur les vertèbres du précipice. Il avait avancé, contemplant le vide. Il s’était vu déchu, le rocher en vainqueur. Il explique ce qu’il a entendu : la victoire des pierres sur les hommes impuissants a le bruit de mille rires qui crissent et craquent. La balle qui l’avait mordu ne l’avait pas vraiment tué, elle avait simplement mis fin à la danse.

Le récit s’acheva, et Zenigata se baissa tout juste à temps pour éviter l’impact de la balle qui venait de traverser la poitrine de Wayne. Les pétales d’une fleur carmin gonflaient maintenant sur le blanc de sa chemise tandis que sa peau prenait un ton cireux, macabre.

Ils étaient bien là : trois cadavres assis à sa table, sirotant leur liqueur comme si la mort ne venait pas à l’instant de les saisir ; l’un à son crâne, l’autre à son souffle, le dernier à sa poitrine. Un doigt glacé descendait le long de l’échine de Zenigata. Que devait-il lire dans les craquelures de ce tableau infâme ? Un mauvais présage ? Un message d’espoir ? Que lui disait-on, là ? Qu’il s’en sortirait quand son cœur éteint toucherait le fond de la Seine ? ou quand la neige se ferait geôlière de son corps déjà froid ?

\- Ce que nous essayons de vous dire, Inspecteur, intervint Peluchonneau (et le sang qui roulait contre ses lèvres était une distraction abominable), c’est qu’il est dangereux de ne courir qu’après un seul homme. Toujours en mouvement, vous ne vous enracinez nulle part. Vous semez femme, enfant, amis, et vous oubliez d’en récolter leurs fruits. Vous vous isolez dans l’absurdité de votre course, parce qu’il est plus facile de courir après la tâche inachevable que de considérer l’étendue de vos peines inachevées.

Zenigata se leva d’un bon, la tête rouge et des larmes frustrées coincées entre ses pattes d’oies frémissantes. Il voulut saisir Peluchonneau par le col et le secouer dans tous les sens. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les poings et gronda d’une voix orageuse :

\- Lupin est _ma_ responsabilité. J’ai choisi de faire de lui la personne la plus importante de mon existence, et j’assumerai ce choix jusqu’au bout. Je n’ai pas honte de qui je suis, de ce que j’ai fait, ou de la raison pour laquelle je me lève tous les matins. Parce que – il regarda Javert – je n’ai pas votre _hubris_ – Peluchonneau – je n’ai pas votre _peur_ – Wayne – je n’ai pas votre _noirceur_. J’ai Lupin, et Lupin m’a moi. Aucun de nous n’a besoin de mourir pour que l’autre puisse exister.

\- Vous devriez y repenser à deux fois.

La serveuse du bar était revenue. Elle observait Zenigata sous un air machiavélique. C’est alors que l’inspecteur sentit une douleur aiguë le saisir au côté droit. Il posa une main sur ses côtes et s’inclina en avant. Les lumières tournoyaient autour de lui, et les visages de ses quatre chimères se confondaient entre eux. Il était désorienté, seulement rappelé sur Terre par la douleur terrible qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Lorsqu’il retira sa main, il la trouva recouverte de sang. Un trou béant s’étirait au-dessus de son rein, tandis qu’un liquide carmin ruisselait depuis son épaule meurtrie. Paniqué, Zenigata voulut appeler à l’aide, mais sa voix resta bloquée à l’intérieur de lui, comme écrasée par des tonnes et des tonnes d’eau glacée. D’ailleurs, il se rendit bien vite compte qu’il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il ferma les yeux, perdu et accablé. Il ne comprenait rien à la fin de son histoire. Que venait-il de vivre ? Était-ce une sorte de Purgatoire pour les âmes entêtées ?

Soudainement, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine et deux yeux immenses brillaient d’inquiétude au-dessus de lui. Deux mains énormes écrasaient exagérément ses joues. Petit à petit, il retrouvait des sensations que le bar lui avait volées : la morsure du vent sur sa peau vulnérable, la chaleur des corps qui se pressent pour contenir le peu de vie qui gigotait encore en lui, la douleur infâme qui lui cisaille le corps de l’épaule jusqu’au ventre. Malgré son agonie, il se souvenait de tout : de l’écriture brouillonne de Lupin qui lui annonçait sa prochaine casse, du papyrus filé d’or dérobé devant son nez agacé, de la poursuite interminable, de son cœur comme un éclat de rire dans sa poitrine haletante – et celui de Lupin qui gloussait avec force là-bas, derrière la distance, cette distance rien qu’à eux qui ne se mesurait pas.

Et puis cette femme, pion anonyme d’une mafia italienne, cette femme qui portait les traits de la serveuse de son bar onirique. Elle voulait ce que Lupin avait, et entre Lupin et ses doigts avides, il y avait une crevasse noyée d’eau glacée, il y avait Zenigata, et il y avait une arme brandie un peu trop vite.

Deux balles dans la peau avaient figé son sourire. Aveugle de douleur, il ne s’était pas vu chuter, bas, _si bas_ , entre les vertèbres du monde et à l’intérieur de lui-même. Il était presque certain d’avoir été mort.

(A ce moment-là, Jigen avait eu le choix entre donner la mort ou insuffler la vie. Il avait choisi d’être sage, mais son esprit courait secrètement dans les pas embrasés qu’avait laissés derrière lui un Goemon vengeur. Pour Lupin, le corps inerte de l’inspecteur était impossible, et l’impossible n’était pas une limite acceptable. Zenigata savait cela. Le bougre devait bien rire, derrière ses paupières closes.)

\- Hey Pops, sourit Lupin – et il ne semblait même pas surpris de le voir ramper hors de sa presque-tombe.

Jigen – qui avait dû danser la _polka_ sur son torse tant Zenigata avait mal – retomba sur son train, un air soulagé à peine dissimulé sous son chapeau rapiécé. Après ce court instant de relâchement, les mains de ses deux rivaux se remirent à bouger à une vitesse folle. Ils parlaient avec des gorges serrées, tordues par l’angoisse du sablier qui s’évide. Une balle, cela voulait dire être à-moitié mort. Jigen savait additionner. Lupin lui demanda de se la fermer. Est-ce que le rein avait été touché ? Est-ce que la balle était ressortie ? Est-ce qu’ils pouvaient se permettre d’abandonner la plaie à l’épaule ? Toutes ces questions qui se perdaient dans l’air, tombaient en brouillard sur le visage de Zenigata. On déchira sa chemise. Il voulut protester. T’inquiète pas, Pops, c’est pas c’que tu crois. L’inspecteur ferma les yeux, prêt à sombrer.

\- La balle au flanc n’est pas ressortie !

\- On la laisse.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?!

\- Lupin, on ne sait pas si le rein est touché ! Écoute, Fujiko a bien dû se rendre compte qu’on n’était pas au point de rendez-vous, elle va arriver d’une minute à l’autre et on pourra amener cet idiot de Pops à l’hôpital.

\- S’il meurt, Jigen…

\- Je sais.

Il y eut un cliquetis étrange, puis le goût du cuir dans sa bouche déjà métallique. Zenigata entrouvrit une paupière. Jigen était si proche de son visage qu’il pouvait sentir la pointe de sa barbe taquiner son propre menton. Il avait dans les traits une tristesse inédite ; c’était là le champ de bataille des combats perdus d’avance.

Jigen sortit quelque chose de blanc de sa poche intérieure. Ça risque de piquer un peu, Pops, mais on doit stopper l’hémorragie. Serre les dents. Zenigata n’avait pas la force. Quand Jigen investit la plaie à son épaule, il ne s’était pas encore préparé au choc. La douleur explosa en lui comme une bombe larguée sur terre, et le souffle de l’agonie lui fit perdre connaissance.

En rêve, il se tenait debout à côté de la table qu’il avait réussi à fuir. Moqueuse, sa chaise abandonnée brûlait de supporter le poids de son corps et celui de sa défaite.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, des lustres plus tard, la douleur n’était plus aussi assourdissante. Elle se mouvait en lui comme un essaim d’abeilles, tantôt tranquille, tantôt féroce. Après cette observation, Zenigata se surprit à sourire : il était en vie. Il avait survécu à ce cauchemar tragique où les destins accomplis des uns semblaient dicter le sort des autres. Il n’avait que faire de ces hommes embourbés dans les méandres de leur ego ; qu’ils s’y noient, qu’ils le laissent !

Il froissa les draps de son poing et décida de songer à autre chose.

Il savait qu’il se trouvait à l’hôpital – les murs d’un blanc agressif, l’air désinfecté, le contact caoutchouteux entre son dos dénudé et le matelas inconfortable – mais il ignorait où exactement. L’immense fenêtre qui s’étendait entre deux murs lui offrait une vue panoramique d’un port particulièrement actif. Des mouettes virevoltaient au-dessus de l’horizon, remplissant l’air de leurs rires moqueurs. Le ciel était gris. Les visages heureux.

Hypnotisé par le balai aérien des volatiles, Zenigata laissa son esprit dériver vers Lupin. Évidemment. Tous les songes mènent à Lupin. Ce satané voleur devait déjà se trouver à l’autre bout du monde, à griffonner sur une feuille volante la prochaine tête de singe qui le ferait fulminer.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être Lupin pensait-il à lui-même, oubliant le vieux Pops cloué dans son lit d’infortune, juste le temps d’un petit écart. Et Zenigata ne lui en voudrait pas, jamais, parce que lui et sa bande lui avaient sauvé la vie et que la seule flamme qui animait son cœur était celle de l’espoir d’un jour pouvoir les remercier, genoux ployés et front à terre.

Il n’eut pas le temps de chasser ses émotions que déjà deux silhouettes s’infiltraient dans sa chambre. L’homme et la femme étaient vêtu-e-s de la même façon : une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope enroulé autour du cou, et des chaussures insupportables qui couinaient contre le lino. L’insigne à leur poitrine indiquait qu’iels étaient toustes deux médecins.

A cela, Zenigata fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l’affairement des hôpitaux européens, et ce temps que l’on repousse à bout de brancards ; il y avait donc quelque chose d’étrange dans le fait de voir _deux_ médecins débarquer, quelques secondes seulement après son réveil. Son doute se creusa davantage lorsqu’il devina, sous l’uniforme trop large de l’homme, un physique à la fois élancé et agité, comme un roseau souple se balançant au rythme de vents contraires.

Oh, la ruse aurait pu fonctionner. Sincèrement. Mais la certitude lui tomba dessus quand la femme dirigea un regard assassin sur son présumé collègue – il connaissait ce regard, il en avait même peur. Les gestes évitants et maladroits de l’homme, comme s’il cherchait à se tenir le plus loin possible de l’autre, achevèrent de les trahir. Zenigata réfuta mentalement sa faiblesse passagère et se mit à réfléchir vite ; car les deux _médecins imaginaires_ qui discutaient avec leurs yeux n’étaient autre que Lupin et Fujiko. L’inspecteur était partagé entre l’euphorie de les revoir, et l’excitation de pouvoir enfin leur mettre le grappin dessus. L’ennui, c’est qu’il se trouvait dépouillé de tous ses accessoires – dont ses précieuses menottes – et qu’avec son vieux corps récalcitrant, la partie s’annonçait compliquée.

\- _Bonjourno_ , _ispetorre_ Zenigata.

L’accent était abominable.

\- Vous vous êtes bien remis de vos blessures, on dirait ! Comment s’est passé le réveil ?

Zenigata, malgré lui, sentit un sourire mesquin retrousser ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, très bien.

Tout en se rapprochant, Lupin poursuivit sa kyrielle de questions sans queue ni tête – est que vous avez mal ? Vous pouvez bouger ? La chambre vous convient ? Vous avez faim ? Fujiko tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son visage exaspéré derrière sa main, sûrement au courant que leur petite manigance n’avait pas pris du tout. Zenigata, quant à lui, répondait évasivement en attendant le moment opportun.

Finalement, lorsque le voleur se trouva tout proche, Zenigata bondit. A deux mains, il saisit le bras d’un Lupin catastrophé. La position assise et le geste brusque firent violemment protester ses plaies qui se mirent à pulser. Quelques larmes de douleur se perdirent entre ses cils, mais elles n’avaient aucun impact sur la joie intense qui parcourait ses veines.

\- J’t’ai eu Lupin !

\- Ca va pas la tête, Pops ! gémit Lupin en essayant de récupérer son bras. Tu m’as fait peur !

\- Ravi de voir que tu es en pleine forme.

\- C’est plutôt à nous de te dire ça, répliqua Fujiko, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Bah ! C’est pas deux pauvres balles qui vont m’empêcher de vous mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Zenigata éclata de rire. Il le regretta aussitôt.

\- Calme-toi, Pops, avisa Lupin, tu vas rouvrir tes plaies.

\- Comment vont Jigen et Goemon ?

\- Mieux. Z’étaient inquiets.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Zenigata put lire la sincérité dans la mine exceptionnellement sérieuse de Lupin. Alors, il repensa à son cauchemar. Il repensa aux coquilles vides assises à sa table, et songea, à cet instant, qu’il n’était pas comme eux. Bien sûr, il comprenait leurs intentions. C’était eux qui n’avaient rien saisi du tout. Javert, Wayne, et même Peluchonneau étaient des carcasses abandonnées. Chacun était la face d’une pièce qu’il partageait avec son rival ; une face triste, terne et esseulée. Zenigata, au contraire, était le maillon d’une chaîne circulaire. Une pièce solitaire, certes, mais robuste, incassable, et surtout sans revers, ni ombre, ni face cachée. Il ne vivait pas _par rapport_ à l’autre, mais _avec_ les siens, et cette certitude unique d’appartenir à quelque chose d’aussi grand le comblerait même dans la mort.

\- Bon, Pops, on fait quoi ?

\- Je vais te laisser un peu t’avance, répondit Zenigata, les yeux plissés de malice.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. J’vous dois bien ça.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, l’air incertain. Après tout, deux mains immenses retenaient toujours son bras en otage.

\- T’en penses quoi, Fuji—

Personne.

\- Elle est partie il y a un moment déjà.

\- Sacrée Fujiko, marmonna Lupin.

Zenigata le libéra enfin et en profita pour se redresser un peu.

\- Vas-y avant que je ne change d’avis, lança-t-il en voyant que Lupin ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Tu vois, Pops, ton grand âge a fini par te rattraper.

\- La ferme, Lupin, je vais quand même pas vous courir après les fesses à l’air.

\- Bah ! Comme si ça te gênait d’habitude. Moi ça me gêne pas.

\- _LUPIN !_

\- Bon, bon ! J’y vais.

Il se redressa, grâcieux et déterminé. Zenigata aurait bien aimé revenir sur sa décision et l’arrêter immédiatement. Mais il n’avait qu’une parole, et il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour passer plus de temps avec cette satanée face de singe qu’il affectionnait tant.

\- Fais attention à toi, Pops, je plaisante pas, lança Lupin, plus sérieux qu’à l’accoutumée. Buh-bye !

Avant de s’éclipser, Lupin prit le temps d’enfoncer un baiser sonore sur le front de l’inspecteur – dont le sang ne tarda pas à remonter en flèche. Cela suffit à le chiffonner de l’intérieur – le bougre, il savait ce qu’il faisait ! Zenigata laissa les gloussements de Lupin qui descendaient le long du couloir effleurer son embarras, et il se retrouva sur pieds en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire. Il n’était plus question de le laisser filer.

En trois pas à peine, Zenigata fondit sur l’armoire de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les portes d’un geste vif et récupéra une poignée de menottes. Oubliée la notion même de décence, il allait reprendre la traque en robe d’hôpital.

Et puis, il considéra le seuil de la porte, là, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses pieds nus. Ce seuil symbolique, ce point de non-retour. Dans son dos, son ombre s’était divisée en trois ; trois têtes intriguées de savoir ce qu’il allait faire ensuite ; trois têtes amères de ne plus jouir de cette opportunité de choisir ; trois têtes enchaînées, Cerbère de son destin.

Une des têtes se détache. Les deux autres l’observent, hébétées. Zenigata devine la silhouette qui s’avance, jumelle de la sienne. Les deux hommes savent ce que cela fait de mourir. Mais ils savent également ce que cela fait de se laisser sauver. Leur salut se trouve dans la générosité de l’autre, et c’est en cela qu’ils se rejoignent.

Une main vaporeuse vient se presser entre ses omoplates.

Peluchonneau lui souffle d’avancer.

Le poing dressé, l’euphorie dans les entrailles, il laisse les mots éclore dans sa poitrine avant de les amener à l’orée de sa bouche.

Le seuil est franchi.

_REVIENS ICI, LUPIN !_


End file.
